El elegido
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: Reflexion de Candy, basado en el manga-anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

 **Eres el elegido**

Tú siempre fuiste el hombre que yo, esperaba, cuando te vi subir aquella colina y me quede impregnada, embriagada por tu elegancia, tu rostro afable, gentil con unos hermosos ojos azules, que bien representan la belleza del cielo. Escuchaba como tocabas la gaita y de forma graciosa me corriges el hablar, riéndonos de nuestras ocurrencias.

¡Increíble! Que no te haya reconocido, cuando me rescataste de una muerte segura, expusiste tu vida, por mí, me siento avergonzada, por no haber reconocido en ti, al hombre que siempre espere, a pesar de todo, tus hermosos ojos azules, en todo momento me trasmitió confianza-tranquilidad, por eso al haber estado contigo esos dos días alejada de la casa Legan, me sentía en el país de las maravillas. Quizás de forma involuntaria, consolaba mi agonía por tenerte a mi lado, viéndote en Anthony, el cual fue despegado de mi vida, repentinamente. Al final, las piezas terminan encajando, y, nos reencontramos en aquella noche en Londres, pronunciaste mi nombre y nuevamente cometí el error de no reconocerte, hasta que volviste a mencionar "Candy" tu dulce voz, fue la pieza clave para saber, que eras tú, Albert, mi Albert…impresionante tu dulce voz.

Ahora me doy cuenta, que gracias a mi confinamiento en el cuarto de meditación, podía escapar e ir a nuestro encuentro, a disfrutar de nuestras afinidades y similitudes en gustos, como dos almas gemelas.

El destino es inesperado y nuevamente, te separas de mí, pero no importa, en mi subconsciente, sabias que eras el elegido, aunque en el instante lo ignoraba, a penas recibí tu carta informándome, que te habías marchado salí corriendo a la estantería de los libros para ver el mapa, y, tristemente vi la enorme distancia que nos separaba. Sin embargo, en mí, nació el interés por conocer ¿Cómo es el lugar a donde te fuiste? Ese continente denominado África, por suerte en la biblioteca agarre un libro prestado, que ojeaba en mis tiempos libres, me supongo que eso me hacía sentir, que de un modo u otro estábamos más unidos que nunca.

Por un momento pensé, que mi amor era otro, que ciega estuve. Inconscientemente me refugiaba en aquellos lugares, que recordaba nuestro primer encuentro. Incluso, resulta despiadado pero, me sentí atraída por chicos que se parecían a ti, en algún aspecto. Ya sea, en tu apariencia o en tu faceta de rebelde y vaya que sí, eras todo un rebelde, viajando de incognito sin dar a conocer tú, verdadero linaje.

Resulto, que si eras el elegido, todo debía pasar por un motivo especial del destino, abandone el colegio San Pablo y esa noche antes, que Terry lograra intercambiar su castigo por el mío, de ser expulsado, yo solo quería tenerte a mi lado, apoyándome como siempre. No obstante, nos volvimos a ver en otras circunstancias y, por supuesto en ese momento aunque dudosa, supe que eras tú, la presencia de Pupe, me lo confirmo. Empezó nuestra convivencia y, ya ninguno podía vivir sin el otro.

Fui a Nueva York, creyendo que allí estaba mi verdadero amor, honestamente no era así, quizás tus palabras inaudibles en la ventana del apartamento del Magnolia "regresa Candy" surtió un efecto, un magnetismo, que lo hizo realidad, volví y nos unimos más que nunca, sobre todo aquella noche, que bajo la luna pasamos abrazados por el frio, esperando el amanecer.

Sé que al final te marchaste, por las habladurías de las vecinas. Cayendo en un abismo de tristeza, del cual casi no me repongo, hasta que recibí aquel suéter, y, me volvió la esperanza de volverte a ver. Mi pecho, mi corazón, se lleno otra vez de melancolía al notar, que no eras tú. Por el contrario vi a Terry, en un estado deprimente, le desee la mejor de las dichas y al mirar que se repuso, me fui alegre por su recuperación en el escenario, pero me fui defrauda por ti, por tu causa, pues no te vi. Regrese y ya me tenían un destino, casarme con Neal, decidí acudir al Tío Abuelo William, para solventar, tal contrariedad y claro seguir buscándote. Para mi felicidad, el hombre, el amigo, sentado tras esa silla, eras tú. Pensé que solo seria nexos familiares ¿Cuál fue mi sorpresa? Al subir a la colina de Pony, recordar aquella voz, dulce voz, voltee y vi tan bella sonrisa y, por supuesto, tus ojos color azul cielo. De inmediato, me llevaron a aquel momento y, supe enseguida, que siempre habías sido tú, tu Albert, Tío Abuelo William y mi inolvidable, amado y siempre recordado Príncipe de la colina, **el elegido**.

Basado en el manga y anime…


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.**

Reflexión de Terry

Me acuerdo el día que la conocí, yo iba destino a Inglaterra, después de haber tenido un encuentro con mi madre, desagradable, miraba y escuchaba las olas por la baranda del barco, al oír el nombre de "Anthony" voltee. En ese instante, en vez de mofarme de ella, para obtener su atención; debí darme cuenta que ella solo pensaba en esa persona y, que posteriormente nunca la olvidaría, por un lado me aliviaría el corazón pues, gracias a que ella jamás pudo desprenderse de ese recuerdo, cuando me toco irme junto a Susana, que es una mujer hermosa, claro no mas que Candy, ella logro sobre ponerse…

En el san Pablo, al escuchar el galope de mi caballo salió corriendo por las escaleras desmayándose, le recordó aquel fatídico día en que falleció Anthony…me entere que había muerto en el Blue River, justo al ir a saludar a mi amigo Albert por segunda vez, ese día al igual al anterior, note entre ellos una mirada inusual, llena de brillo, la luz los iluminaba, era como si se hubieran olvidado de mi, por eso cuando tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a Candy ¿ustedes son novios? Lo hice… ella sonrientemente me dijo "solo amigos" Albert, la había rescatado de una muerte segura, en ese inicio me tranquilice… luego recordó a Anthony y abiertamente me confesó, que yo me le parecí a él, pero por unos breves segundos de espaldas, me enfurecí y ella me contó, entre lagrimas e ira que él había muerto y, por eso ellos no estaban juntos… peor aún me fui…

Nos encontrábamos en la falsa colina de Pony ¡falsa colina de Pony! ¿Será que existiría algo que dejara a un lado ese recuerdo de un chico que tocaba la gaita?...

En fin, el día del festival de mayo la bese sorpresivamente, intercambiándomela por una bofetada, que sin vacilar se la regrese y ella a mi nuevamente… quería besarla otra vez, de hecho se lo pedí en las vacaciones en Escocia ella dijo "cierra los ojos" le obedezco y para mi desilusión, me puso una hojita en los labios ¿no le gusto mi beso?...

Al regresar todo seguía como antes, Candy me muestra una carta de Albert mi gran amigo ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? El tenía sentimientos por Candy, por supuesto si hasta una enfermera se la recordaba y ella con ese bendito libro de África en las manos…

Llego el día que nos separamos por culpa de una trampa… y, antes de ir a perseguir mi sueño de ser actor…recorrí varios trayectos, incluso encontré un amigo cookies, lamento haberle regalado mi Harmónica obsequio de Candy para eludir el deseo de fumar, fue con un presagio… fui hasta la orfelinato donde creció en medio de la niebla, me hubiera gustado ir en primavera para poder tener una vista apropiada de ese maravilloso lugar, que tanto mencionó en Londres…

Posteriormente, nuestros encuentros fueron obstaculizados… milagrosamente pude saber donde trabajabas para intercambiar cartas. En una de las correspondencia te puse que eras mi novia, jajajaja, seguro eran mis celos al enterarme, que vivías con mi mejor amigo Albert, debí dejarlo todo y, buscarte pero, me quede como si nada, confiando en ustedes, se que él es un hombre de principios, por eso me tranquilice…

De haberme enterado, que él era el hombre por el cual te enamoraste de Anthony, el cual te lo recordaba, de igual forma que yo en aquel momento, créeme, hubiera abandonado todo e impedir esa convivencia. Tristemente el destino es cruel y, yo solo pensaba en el protagónico de Romeo y Julieta ¡increíble!...súbitamente sucede una tragedia Susana Marlow, arriesga su vida por mí al punto de perder su pierna, mi conciencia no da para abandonarla de ese modo, yo mejor que nadie se, que es estar sin amor…ella una mujer tan hermosa…ahora en esas condiciones para mí, es imperdonable dejarla en ese estado de melancolía y sufrimiento…sacrificare mi felicidad por la de ella.

Al fin te veo y tu estas tan alegre, te sorprendes de ver mi cuarto organizado y tú me dices que Albert hace todos los quehaceres del hogar…yo no podría ser tan complaciente contigo…definitivamente ese es un trabajo para mujeres…

Llega la noche actuó como nunca y tu no estás ahí para verme… te enteraste del accidente de Susana…inmediatamente voy hasta la clínica y sin mirarte ya conoces mi elección: la mujer que salvo mi vida ¡qué cosas con el destino! En quedarnos con quien nos rescata de una muerte segura...

Voy atrás tuyo, y te pido unos minutos para abrazarte, las lagrimas me salen porque, se que será la última vez que pueda hacerlo. Esto se siente cuando se abraza, tú y yo solo nos hemos dado este. La despedida, te digo "se Feliz"… en realidad me hiciste caso. Pues, me olvidaste y ¿Cómo lo sé? Mi madre me lo confeso, fuiste a Rock Towm…y, preferiste buscarlo a él, en vez de quedarte conmigo, ya sabias que había dejado a Susana por algo estaba actuando en ese teatro.

Tarde llego mi carta de decirte que mis sentimientos hacia ti nunca cambiaron, pues te saliste de viaje con él y seguidamente se casaron… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta que él era el hombre por el cual tu partiste del orfelinato? Hallarlo en una familia que te maltrataba… Eso jamás te importo, solo querías estar con él… para mas pesar Anthony, resulto ser su sobrino, quien se le asemejaba físicamente y hasta yo te lo recordé… mi mejor amigo resulto ser mi rival, tal cual me lo mencionas en esa carta, expresándome "Albert, es excelente actor" lo que nunca me dijiste, es que él era tu príncipe de la colina como lo haces llamar ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Te asustaba mi reacción al enterarme de tu amor hacia él.

Mi mejor amigo se convirtió en mi rival y se quedo con la mujer, que más he amado, quizás es una prueba de Dios. Debo superar con hombría todas las vicisitudes de la vida. De igual manera, hicieron ellos y por eso se entregaron en cuerpo y alma.

Ella lo eligió. Solo me queda seguir adelante.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Desde que vi por primera vez a Candy en aquella colina, mi pequeña y dulce pecosa jamás imaginé que yo sería el elegido entre tantos pretendiente para ser su amor definitivo, jamás creí que yo fui la causa por la que ella decidió ser enfermera. Aun recuerdo aquella vez que me escapé de casa lleno de amargura, ¿cómo un adolescente de 17 años va permanecer toda una vida dedicado a estudiar? No conforme con haber crecido dentro una enorme habitación con todos los lujos, sin poder salir, literalmente estaba preso, mi único escapé mental era leer obras de grandes escritores. Más tarde use la idea de Romeo y Julieta para ayudar a mi amada.

Nunca pensé que yo sería el hombre que ella siempre anheló desde muy pequeña ¿Cómo saberlo? Si a lo lejos la veía entusiasta con Anthony, más aquel día cuando Neal y Elisa la encerraron en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso. De inmediato fui abrirle la puerta, escondiéndome como un fugitivo para evitar ser visto tanto por ella como por mi sobrino que la cargo en brazos y la hizo girar de emoción. Sin saberlo un día que andaba pescando en el río escuché los gritos de alguien aclamando ayuda, cuando veo el bote caer en la cascada no dudé en agarrar una soga que me la anudé a la cintura y salté a su rescate al notar que no respiraba le aplique reanimación cardiovascular; posicionando su cuello hacia atrás para posar mi boca en los de ella, de ese modo succionaría el agua acumulada en los pulmones, expulsó un poco. De igual forma continuó dormida, la agité un poco, haber si reaccionaba pero en más de dos ocasiones se desmayó, definitivamente mi aspecto le resultó poco agradable. La acomodé en la cama y le retiré toda la vestimenta mojada en su reemplazo le puse una de mis camisas viejas para mantenerla abrigada. Al despertar de relámpago lo único que logró decir "UN PIRATA" confirmé que mi aspecto era desfavorecedor.

Después de un tiempo por azares de destino mis sobrinos: Alister, Archivald y Anthony me pidieron que adoptara a Candy. Era una decisión difícil yo no era la persona indicada para asumir tal responsabilidad, sin saber que en el futuro me traería consecuencias tal decisión. La adopté, pero sin hacerme cuerpo presente. Ella solo escucharía el nombre por el que la mayoría de los grandes empresarios me conoce, el hombre de los negocios: William Andrew. George mi mano derecha estaría siempre pendiente de las necesidades de Candy en cuanto a lo monetario y afectivo. A pesar de su inexpresividad se nota que la quiere como a una hija, definitivamente Candy se convirtió en la hija que nunca tuvo.

Todo estaba tranquilo yo me ocupaba de mis negocios y una que otra me daba la escapada para visitar a mis animales. De repente George me dio la terrible noticia de mi sobrino… murió al caer de un caballo…mi único acercamiento con mi hermana Rosemary Brown, quien un día fungió como mi madre. Él dolor se apoderó de mí, por mi culpa falleció, yo ordené la cacería de zorros y esta es mi desgracia.

Han sido años sin ver a Candy y un día en las calles de Inglaterra después de haber ayudado en una pelea a un muchacho que estuvo a punto de ser herido gravemente. A una escasas horas me encuentro ¡Oh no puede ser! ¡Candy! ¡Es Candy! le pregunte ¿Eres Candy? En un inicio no me distinguía, pero al oír mi voz y ver mi sonrisa enseguida me reconoció, fue maravilloso verla tan alegre, era como estar en un carrusel dando vueltas y vueltas de alegría. Me di cuenta que Candy ya no era la niña de antes, es toda una señorita. El verla me hizo sentir algo extraño en el estomago que nunca me había sentido.

Más tarde me enteré que ese chico al que ayudé es Terry, un muchacho que sufrió el despreció de su familia por haber sido concebido fuera del matrimonio y con tan solo 5 años de edad fue arrancado del seno de su madre una famosa actriz Neoyorkina ¿Quién imaginaría que era conocido de Candy? Al verlos juntos en el zoológico me pareció que entre ambos podría surgir algo más que una amistad, una vez más cometí la estupidez de adelantarme a los acontecimiento sin saber que Candy en el fondo con quien le gusta estar es conmigo. Ella en el baile de las hadas quería estar junto a mí y yo sin saberlo ¿Cómo no deduje que si ella iba escapaba cada vez que podía del colegio San Pablo era para estar a mi lado? Porque mi presencia la hace sentir bien. Con un concepto errado de los verdaderos sentimientos de Candy hacia mí, me fui a África, tanto Pupe y yo la extrañábamos enormemente al punto de mirarla en todas partes hasta compararla con aquella enfermera proveniente de América.

Por jugada del destino volví a estar con Candy, no como antes pues mi pasado se había borrado por completo, logrando que me enamorara de ella inexplicablemente. Al mirarla tan entusiasta por su reencuentro con Terry, sepulté mis esperanzas con ella, dejándola partir dibujando en mi rostro una sonrisa forzada. Pidiendo en mi mente de forma egoísta que volviera conmigo.

Sin saber que el destino la traería de vuelta a mí, pues fui el elegido en su vida. Ese mismo día que retornó un auto me atropelló, quedando inconsciente por un par de horas, noté su enorme preocupación ¿Será amor? No lo sé, debido al malestar de ambos ninguno pudo subir a la cama de arriba de la litera, dormimos juntos. Los días pasaron y convivíamos alegremente hasta que recobré la memoria, mi pasado ojala nunca hubiera sucedido. Me atreví a proponer a Candy de forma respetuosa ir más allá de una simple amistad, le convidé un sándwich con la excusa que no tenía dinero para comprar otro, sabía que ella compartiría. Le dije: "compartamos las emociones y tristezas ¿Quieres Candy? Ella con lágrimas en los ojos aceptó". Pensé: así es la vida en pareja compartir todo entre dos.

Me llené de ira al saber que Neal trató de abusar de Candy, nunca se lo perdonaré, llevarla con engaños a un lugar para forzarla a estar con él. Mi doble vida apareció al igual que los mormullos de los vecinos quienes no tardaron en poner contra la pared a mi amada. Sabía que mi ida le causaría dolor, pero quizás era solo su temor a estar sola, por eso tomé la decisión de enviar una postal desde Rockstwn para que se reencuentre con Terry, si su destino es estar con él yo no me opondría. Me fui unos días a Lakewood resignado a que todo volvería a su cauce para mi sorpresa mientras admiraba el jardín de rosas desde mi ventana, escuché la voz de Candy ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡No se fue con Terry! ¿Cómo supo? Miles de preguntas surgieron en mi mente. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Respiré hondo y me giré. Ella al verme no aguantó y las lágrimas se hicieron presentes.

Nos abrazamos, nos explicamos muchas cosas, nos subimos al bote cisne construido por Stear y, no tardamos en hundirnos… llegamos a la cabaña y nos quitamos la ropa mojada para cubrirnos con unas sabanas mientras se secaban las vestimentas. Frente a la chimenea veo su mirada un poco distante y le digo con una sonrisa forzada: "De hecho…Terrence parece haber tenido suerte…" "¿Perdón?" dijo. Le expliqué: "Parece que volvió a Stratford, decían, las revistas que quería empezar de cero". ¿Es verdad? ¡Mejor! Expresó ella con gran felicidad.

En la fiesta que tenían previsto comprometer a Candy con Neal, me presenté y le hice frente a todos. Sin importar el qué dirán. Fue una experiencia maravillosa ya no debía ocultarme. Ahora tenía un rol ante la sociedad y ante Candy como padre adoptivo, por un lado desee nunca haberlo hecho, sin embargo era la única forma de salvarla. Así que decidí utilizar mi último As bajo la manga esperé que llegará la primavera para desvelar ante Candy mi última identidad ¿Quién iba pensar que era el hombre que siempre estuvo presente en sus sentimientos? Cuando la vi llorar supe que nunca me había olvidado, nació la esperanza de que soy el elegido para estar junto a ella por el resto de la vida. George nos interrumpió y, posteriormente inicio nuestro intercambio de cartas.

Ella me juró que ya no me molestaría con lo del padre adoptivo, pero era su pequeña venganza por haberle ocultado la verdad, nuestros encuentros fueron fugaces debido a mis compromisos con las empresas Andley. Hasta que por fin en una de las cartas lo supe, ella me lo dijo, me dijo que en mi radica su felicidad, no aguanté más y cuando nos volvimos a encontrar acordamos no separarnos más, por acuerdo mutuo anularon la adopción y para evitar el que dirán, nos fuimos al Reino Unido a vivir nuestro amor, a la fecha a veces se molesta conmigo, me dice que soy exasperante, sin embargo cada vez que llego a casa abro mis brazos y ella corre hacia mí dándome un beso para saber que fui el elegido para estar en la vida de Candy White mi pequeña pecosa.

Fin.

Basado en el manga, anime y CCFS (2010).


End file.
